Rocky games Wiki
Welcome to the Rocky games Wiki rocky games wiki The rocky games wiki the rocky games wiki is about games mainly about rocky Pupswoof117's dog. It may also refer to Rocky from PAW Patrol. Notices We are hiring admins! Contact PTM Here! That is, if you want to be an admin. Pupswoof117 is now AkiraSwitchPups117 and is still an admin. The Rules Behave yourself and we will get along fine. Don't spam please, no one likes spam. Don't bug, stalk, or harass. Be unique, no copying. Don't lie, be truthful. No one likes liars. THAT GOES FOR ALL USERS. No singling users out. That includes things like: "Oh hey this user is a fag. God will send him/her to hell". None of that! If I (Pupswoof117) catch any user, even bureaucrats, saying anything like that, It is an automatic ban! Got that? Good. you better. However, most new users will be cut slack. Absolutely NO SOCKPUPPETS! Admin or not. Users that are not bureaucrats: If you were blocked once at least, you are not eligible for bureaucrat status. Current bureaucrats are not effected. Administrators can block if needed, BUT only if it is discussed between admins. Swearing is absolutely not permitted. if you or your username says anything innapropriate, YOU WILL BE BANNED ''' 'There should be absolutely no problem with second accounts, feel free to have second accounts, as long as you don't violate Wikia's policies. Or ours. Admins and Bureaucrats reserve the right to promote and demote users. A growing concern for our lead admin Pups is the use of character names in mastheads, so those are not allowed. Meaning you can propose with Pups about having a character name in the masthead, but you can't just make an account and get flagged for copying. The same goes for making pages containing Power Pup. PUPS HAD TO CHANGE VANESSA'S CRUSH BECAUSE OF THIS CONDUCT! Any talk on porn, hentai, or any not safe for work (nsfw) content will get you banned, so don't try it. Above all, follow Wikia's guidelines. Our chat Please drop by our chat! '''But', Also follow our chat rules. Our second forums Please swing by there! Forum 2 Our admins Admins Pupswoof117 is the most active, and you can always count on him for help! RaryPieSweet is the second most active admin and you can always count on her for help! Hollis8 is a admin and you can always count on him for help! MrNarelos22 is an admin and you can always count on him for help! Bureaucrats Pupswoof117 "I'm always ready to help! Give my wrench a ring here" RaryPieSweet RaryPieSweet Is a Bureaucrat, and she will always be ready to help! "Give my wrench a ring here" Hollis8 Hollis8 Is a Bureaucrat, and will always be ready to help! "Give my wrench a ring Here" Founder Pupswoof117 Bots PupswoofSkyebot117 PupswoofSkyebot117 is an editing bot. She will always be ready to help! TimeTeamBot TimeTeamBot Is Skye's backup bot, and he will always be ready to help! Pupswoof117 As anyone who has been following Pups' antics would know he became an all purpose bot. Here's his template!: Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Admin editors only